Komodo Brothers
The Komodo Brothers are Komodo Dragons created by N. Brio, named Joe and Moe. Joe is the skinny one with a lot of speed who can able to spin for a long time until getting dizzy. Moe on the other hand may not be as fast, but delivers brute strength at the same time. He is also good at throwing swords. Appearances Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back When the Komodo Bros. first appeared, they were the second boss in the game. They were created by Dr. Nitrus Brio to eliminate Crash, but they failed. Their main attack pattern was Komodo Moe hitting Komodo Joe so as to spin him rapidly. When he's done spinning, he'll be dizzy, giving Crash the opportunity to hit him and send him directly towards Moe, damaging both Joe and Moe. Moe will throw his swords to hit Crash on every turn. On their last Hit Point, while Joe spins, Moe will throw his swords more rapidly. After being defeated Joe and Moe will fall down dizzy. Crash Team Racing In CTR, only Komodo Joe is present. He appears as the third race boss. His home track is Dragon Mines. In Adventure Mode, he races against the you for the right to face Nitros Oxide by "crusshhing you into brick dusssttt". He constantly drops TNT and Nitro crates to try to stop you. When he is defeated, he gives you the third of the four keys used to reach Oxide. Joe's stats are actually the same as Crash, Cortex, and Fake Crash; in other words, he has average stats. He can be unlocked by Holding the L1 + R1 buttons and pressing Down, Circle, Left, Left, Triangle, Right, Down at the main menu OR winning the Blue Gem Cup In Adventure mode. In the epilogue, Joe opened a jewelry store in Zurich, "Honest Joe's Wedding Ring and Rare Gem Outlet". Unfortunately, he was caught and convicted of smuggling stolen Cubic Zircomias for the Couch Slouch Shopping Network. Crash Bash In Crash Bash, Joe and Moe are the third boss in the game, and wield a huge tank. Uka Uka summoned them to fight as a challenge. The tank consists of three floors; 3 cannons (Floor 1), 4 Lazers (Floor 2), and 2 Missile Launchers (Floor 3). Driving a small tank, the player must shoot the cannons, lasers and missile launchers twice each. When the giant tank is destroyed, Joe and Moe appear to try to defeat the player themselves appearing in small tanks. The player has to hit them until they run out of HP. The Komodo Bros. shoot lasers that bounce around the area, sometimes hitting themselves as a result. Cameos The Komodo Brothers only appear as a cameo in a painting from Wrath of Cortex, a statue of Joe in Jungle Boogie in Crash Nitro Kart and in concept art from Twinsanity. Personality In CTR, Komodo Joe speaks with an accent similar to Kaa the Python from "The Jungle Book", that is, with long S, C or Sh syllables, such as "Let'sss Raccce" (but this doesn't necessarily always happen). Joe tends to give future blame towards a worthy opponent; for example, after losing a race and warning you about Oxide, he says "We're going to lossse our planet, and it will all be your fault!". Joe is more agile and intelligent than Moe, and does all the planning before combat. Nevertheless, they fail, often because things do not go exactly according to plan. As of yet it is unknown whether or not Komodo Moe speaks the same way, as his only given sound is a mean chuckle. What is known about Moe is that he seems to be the brother that does most of the attacking, but his attacks are not without mistakes (for instance, he'd likely trip before landing his attacks). Maybe the mistakes in Moe's attacks are because he has got one less finger in each one of his hands and feet than Joe. Trivia *It is possible that their combined names are a pun on the word "Mojo". *In CTR, Komodo Joe is the only race boss that was NOT from Crash 1 (not including Oxide); Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, and Pinstripe are the other three, but they all are from Crash 1. *Komodo Moe, along with Koala Kong, Doctor Nitrus Brio, Tawna and Baby T are the only known characters of the Crash universe before Crash Bash that were not playable characters in CTR. *From CTR onwards, the Komodo Brothers no longer work for N. Brio, and not for Cortex, either. However, Uka Uka is Joe's "invincibility" item, so whether or not they are still evil is unknown. Also, in Crash Bash, Moe and Joe are faced by any character, including their creator N. Brio, regardless whether from the Good side or Bad. *Komodo Joe is one of five racers not to reappear in Crash Nitro Kart, the other four being Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe and Penta Penguin. *Moe and Joe, along with Papu Papu and the Doctor Characters, are the only villains not to appear at Crash's "Birthday Party" in Twinsanity. As for Moe and Joe, they make no appearance in the game. *In Crash Bash Komodo Joe and Moe's health bars are mixed up, if you hit Moe then Joe's health bar decreases and vice versa. *Since Moe was absent from CTR, some fans think it is possible that he and Joe had a falling out. This theory has been disproved in Crash Bash where both brothers are fought together in Tanks. *Its possible that Komodo Joe wanted to beat Oxide rather than race for him as when you race he says that he will have the right to race Oxide if he wins. *They where going to be Bosses in the first Game as there was a Music Track made for them but they where cut. *They were going to make an appearance in Crash Twinsanity in which they would have set up a racing track around the base of the Uka Tree on Wumpa Island but the idea was cut. Category:Characters Category:Evolved Category:Character Cameos Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Playable Characters